Iron Assassin
Battle Stats Without Suit Agility: 5 Speed: 5 (10+++ factoring in Time slowing) Strength: 5 Endurance: 5 Willpower: 9 With Suit Agility: 6 Speed: 10 (10+++ factoring in Time slowing) Strength: 10 Endurance: 10 Willpower: 10 History Before the Suit Born Guy Mansel in 2019 to two superhero parents, great things were expected of this boy. His farther died fighting the villain, BlackShadow, when he was only a few weeks old. Throughout his childhood, Guy showed much potency with his ability of Time Slowing, using it unwillingly to win school athletics carnivals and get good marks on tests. When Guy was 15 years old he came home to find his house ransacked, and that his mother had left him a note saying everything he needed to know is on her computer, and that she had been hired by DoSSoDI. He would never hear from her again. The Suit A few days after receiving the note whilst Guy was looking through his mother's computer, which had thousands of DoSSoDI files stored on it. Guy discovered a blueprint for a unique mechanical combat suit. Guy instantly felt a kind of strange compassion towards the suit. Guy decided to find the actual suit from DoSSoDI and take it as his own. Guy found where the suit was being held from his mother's computer, and made his way to the compound. As soon as Guy set foot in the compound, a strange thing happened. Life froze around him, yet he could still move at a normal speed. Guy used this to his advantage and in a split second he was standing in front of a strange kind of shuttle. When guy touched the shuttle, it opened to reveal a amorphous metallic blob. Guy touched the blob, and it leapt up his arm, forming the suit Guy had sought. He felt a prick in his skull as a needle injected a brain chip into him. He was temproarily paralyzed, but recovered after a few seconds. The suit was talking to him. It told him that it was glad to have it's old master back. After pondering the message Guy decided to test out the weapons. A wrist blaster on either wrist popped out from the armours. These blaster's fired an energy beam, and Guy put holes in a wall in testing them out. Guy then tested the shoulder turrets, which fired the same type of energy beam, except less powerfull, aiming automatical, as if reading his mind. Guy tested the chest beam, and in the process completely decimated the entire wall. Guy thought that was it, but then heard a notice through the ear piece stating the invisibility mode was activated. Guy walked back over to the shuttle that had contained the suit. At a single touch the shuttle suddenly changed into a Jet Pack. After some trouble, Guy managed to get the Jet Pack onto the Suit. Guy pointed all his weapons straight up, and exited the building. A few seconds after dissapearing the DoSSoDI compound went to black alert, but Guy was already long gone. Father Guy decided that the suit needed upgrades, and used the electro magnetic gloves to draw precious metals from the ground. The suit absorbed these metals, and then asked what he wanted to do. Guy spoke clearly, and loudly (as there was no one else around), He told the suit to create retractable arm blades and a visor, and the suit did as he said. Soon afterwards a message appeared on the newly made visor's HUD. It was from A man Guy found familiar but did not know. It was the previous suits owner's last words. Guy watched, paralyzed with wonderment. In the end the man broke down in tears, wishing for whoever finds his suit to protect his newborn son and his loving wife. Guy decided to ingore the message, as thinking about it too much made him feel uneasy. S.H.O.T Guy hacked into police radio frequency's using his suits computer and often helped the police with taking down small time criminals. After a few months of crime fighting Guy was confronted by the superhero, Dark Owl. Guy was challenged to a fight against Dark Owl on the skyscrappers of New Kharmag. Guy only just won agaisnt Dark Owl after firing an energy blast at Dark Owl whilst falling to the ground, as his jet pack had been damaged. He hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. After the battle Guy woke up in the newly built S.H.O.T base in New Kharmag. Darcy herself was standing beside him as he woke up, and she offered him a place in the first Australian S.H.O.T base, which he gladly accepted. He was paired with the very hero he defeated, Dark Owl, who was, strangley, completely unscaved from the battle. Powers and Abilities Guy has the power of Time Slowing, allowing him to slow down time, and making Guy see the world in a kind of slow motion. Guy has exhibited this power to only a few times, and all of them accidently. Custom Combat Mecha Suit (Assassin type) Guy's Combat Mecha suit is made of Metakronium (CCLX), which the suit's central control system changes between liquid and solid. Even in liquid form the suit retains its same basic shape, yet can have it's shape changed by the control system, thus allowing the suit to hide 45cm long arm blades in wrist armour only a few centimeters deep. *'Enhanced Strength:' The suit enhances the wearers strength to superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Speed: '''The suit greatly increases brain activity, allowing the wearer to move at superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Durability:' The suit is extremly durable and can withstand heat extremes and can take much pressure. *'Enhanced Stamina:' The suit supplements the wearer's stamina with pure energy taken from the energy core. *'Flight:' The suit allows flight with the use of a double repulsor jet pack. The speed of flight can exceed Mach 7. *'Energy Core: 'The Suit has an energy core at the centre of it's chest plate that can be overloaded to create a powerfull energy blast. *'Arm Blaster: 'The suit has an energy Blaster hidden within each armband that can fire bolts of pure energy. *'Arm Blades: 'The suit has a long Blade hidden within each armband. (Note: The Arm Blaster cannot be used at the same time as the Arm Blade for that particular arm) *'Computer: 'The suit has a built in computer that can intergrate and take over almost any wireless system. *'Invisibility: '''The suit can become completely invisible to the naked eye, but can be seen with infra-red vision. Other Guy Carries two Dessert Eagle Pistol's on him at all times in case of an immediate emergency and he doesn't have time to chenge into his suit. Powers Guy Can slow down time, at it's most powerfull form, to such a point that one second of real time is two minutes for Guy. Through this ability Guy becomes immune to other peoples abilities to slow down and even stop time. Weaknesses If Guy is knocked unconscious or comes into contact with a powerfull electric force then his power will be negated. Category:Superheroes Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of S.H.O.T